1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solid-material compositions having enhanced physical and electrical properties as well as products formed using the material and methods for making the material and the products.
2. The Prior Art
Products such as electrodes, electrode hangers, and bus bars for hydrometallurgy electrowinning (electroextraction) are known in the art. The electrodes are usually made from lead or lead alloys and the electrode hangers and bus bars are usually made from copper.
Body armor is usually formed from a series of plates each comprising a plurality of layers of different materials. Materials such as alloyed ceramics have been successfully employed in body armor plates.